<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish Upon a Star by scandalsavage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768473">Wish Upon a Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage'>scandalsavage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cousin Incest, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rusty Star Wars knowledge, Sadism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garris Shrike promised Han a life amongst the stars. </p><p>He was too young to know better. But now that he knows his name, knows he has a family out there somewhere, he doesn't have to stick around. </p><p>Real families don't hurt you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Solo/Garris Shrike, Han Solo/Thrackin Sal-Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish Upon a Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is entirely EmeraldHeiress's fault and a little tiny bit Walor's fault and I don't expect anyone to ever actually read this. I don't know if I'll ever write anything that's NOT in the Legends timeline because that's what I grew up obsessed with and Em is dragging back in. </p><p>Anyway I found out about noncontober after I wrote Borrowed Toys and it wasn't sitting right with me to fully miss day 1. It's 11:35 PM for me so I just made it. The next ones will be woven in to the DC fics <strike>unless I get an itch like 30 minutes ago</strike></p><p>Noncontober Day 1: Underage</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This isn’t what he signed up for. Not that Han really had a good idea what that was gonna be. When you been livin on the streets of Corellia for as long as Han has, and a decent, clean lookin human offers you a place on his crew on a spaceship you don’t ask a lotta questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he shoulda asked more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the bastard said all those pretty words ‘bout how he was a smart boy and Han had rushed to prove he was everything Garris Shrike needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> spaceship. Han had never wanted anything more than the freedom offered by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>spaceship.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been young. And stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dreams come at a cost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got the spaceship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But almost immediately he got a sweaty old man pressing him into the bed, slapping his cock against Han’s hole before forcing himself past the tight, reluctant muscle with a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han screamed and cried and tried to fight but no matter what he did, it just seemed to make Shrike laugh, spur him on, make him </span>
  <em>
    <span>meaner</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the day, he made Han go down to the planet to beg. Which was pretty much what he’d been doin before Shrike, only Shrike takes all his money then bends him over the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s the best case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worst case is when Han doesn’t make enough credits off the poor saps walkin by. When that happens, Shrike sells him. Don’t even matter to who. Shrike doesn’t care that the Trandoshan bit Han’s shoulder so hard he needed three bacta treatments. He laughed when Han told him one of the Devaronians had shoved it’s horn into him while the other watched then contacted them to see if they had a holovid of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought it’d get better. Thought that, as he got older, Shrike would lose interest, or at least find some new kid to torture. Someone prettier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no. The kriffer hasn’t laid off him at all in the four or so years Han’s been a “crewman” on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trader’s Luck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things are gonna change though. Between the fucking and the beatings… he’s had it. He’s done with Shrike and his stupid goons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dewlana told him what his name was. Solo. Like the old monarchy Solos. Last time he was planetside he looked them up to see if there were any others. He has an aunt and a cousin…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunts when Shrike smacks the back of his head, hard. “Pay attention, stupid slut. It ain’t as good when you’re zonin’ out like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinding his </span>
  <em>
    <span>teeth </span>
  </em>
  <span>down, Han grinds his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hips </span>
  </em>
  <span>back, clenching down the way he knows the old bastard likes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, Shrike hums and punches into him hard enough to make Han cry out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, after Shrike passes out drunk off cheap Corellian whiskey and exhausted after a rigorous fucking, Han’s gettin outta this dump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s 13 now and it don’t matter what Shrike thinks, Han is not his property. No one owns Han Solo and he ain’t gonna be no one’s slave. He doesn’t owe Shrike shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s gonna go be with his real family. People who’ll actually care about him. For real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body, still too skinny even though Shrike makes sure he gets his share of the food, rocks back and forth with each rough thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a couple more hours, Han tells himself, squeezing his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, he’s gonna be free. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>